mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1/Gallery
A Picnic and an Invitation Butterfly S2E25.png Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Spike running S2E25.png|Spike approaches Rarity it is gorgeous S2E25.png|"It is gorgeous out!" Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png spike jumping the stream.png|Nothing can stop Spike from delivering his message. S02e26 sandwichdash.png|Sandwich could use a dash of pepper. TwilightAppleS2E25.PNG TwilightHearsSomethingS2E25.PNG Spike finally there S2E25.png Spike out of breath S2E25.png Spike one moment S2E25.png SpikeIncomingMessageS2E25.PNG Spike sneezing scroll S2E25.png|A message from the Princess S02E25 Twilight gets instructions.png Twilight how does that sound S2E25.png|It's about the Royal wedding Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie listening S2E25.png fluttershy happy.png|Fluttershy is happy her bird choir will preform at the wedding Pinkie Pie flipping out S2E25.png|Pinkie excited she gets to plan the reception Pinkie Pie excited S2E25.png Twilight fixing while reading S2E25.png|Wedding planning Applejack Rainbow impressed and not S2E25.png|AJ pleased she gets to make the food Rainbow yawn S2E25.png|Rainbow Dash could care less Twilight excited about rainboom S2E25.png|More planning Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png|I know what's going on in Rainbow's head. Rainbow excited about rainboom S2E25.png|Rainbow Dash ecstatic she gets to do a sonic rainboom Twilight telling Rarity S2E25.png|Even more planning Rarity what? S2E25.png Rarity cross-eyed S2E25.png S02E25 Rarity derps out.png|Rarity derps out. :P Rarity falling Fluttershy reaching S2E25.png|She's losing conciousness Fluttershy oh my S2E25.png|Oh My...Are You Alright? S02E25 Rarity in bliss.png|Guess it was too much for the pony... Twilight Spike worried S2E25.png Twilight is that all? S2E25.png|But, Who's getting married? Spike I forgot about this S2E25.png Spike here you go S2E25.png Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png Twilight surprised S2E25.png|Something to gasp about. S02E25 Twilight is shocked.png|My brother's getting MARRIED!? Big Brother Best Friend Forever Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png|Yep, she's still in shock. TwilightShockedS2E25.PNG Applejack reassuring S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle explains S2E25.png What's_a_B.B.B.F.F?_S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|Twilight and her sandwich puppet S02E25 The others worry.png Twilight exaggerated smile S2E25.png|A name of mystery warrants awkward outlooks. Twilight Sparkle acting up S2E25.png|Cluck. Twilight Sparkle acting up 2 S2E25.png|Twilight Sparkle's face of questionablity. S02E25 Twilight expresses her concerns.png|He was the only pony I ever accepted... S02E25 Twilight and bird.png TwilightBirdS2E25.PNG Twilight starts a song - S2E25.PNG I found it rather silly - S2E25.PNG Twilight singing - S2E25.PNG S2E25 filly Twilight reads.png FillyTwilightReadingS2E25.PNG twilight filly.png|Isn't that the cutest face you have ever seen? young shining happy S2E25.png|Young Shining Armor FillyTwilightS2E25.PNG|Shining Armor! Glad you're here! Why does my book have no words??? S2E25_Shining_and_Twilight_dorky_dance.png|This is not a family with rhythm. Bes Friends Forever.png Twilight and Shining hug.png TwilightShiningArmorS2E25.PNG FlyingAKiteS2E25.PNG S2E25_Twilight_taught_to_fly_a_kite.png|He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever) Apple2S2E25.PNG AppleS2E25.PNG|Apple~! Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor eating an apple S2E25.png PracticingMagicS2E25.PNG TwilightHappyS2E25.PNG Royal Guards saluting S2E25.png|Attention! Shining Armor saluting S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle sky song effect S2E25.png|"I miss him more than I realized, it seems..." Twilight Sparkle and Main 5 in sky song effect S02E25.png|"Your big brother, best friend forever. Like two peas in a pod you did everything together!" CloudsS2E25.PNG Clouds2S2E25.PNG Twilight_Sparkle_walking_away_S2E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_gazing_up_at_Canterlot_S2E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_song_Shining_Armor_S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle sing B.B.B.F.F. S2E25.png|I guess she really did miss him... Twilight_Sparkle_crying_S2E25.png S02E25 Twilights tears.png Rarity what! S2E25.png|Twilight said her brother is what! Rarity this straight S2E25.png|"So let me get this straight." Rarity of royal guard S2E25.png|"But a captain of the royal guard!" Rarity swrooning S2E25.png|Twilight knows she'll be needing something. Twilight way ahead S2E25.png|Rarity + Pillow = Twilight being dismayed. Rarity happy faint S2E25.png|Twilight is jealous because Rarity can faint better than her. Everypony_excited_about_the_wedding_S2E25.png|How often does she faint that everypony just goes about their business? Arriving in Canterlot Rainbow Dash and Applejack at train window S2E25.png|"A sonic rainboom?..." Rainbow Dash happy S2E25.png|"At a wedding?!" Rainbow Dash at the window S2E25.png|"Can you say 'best wedding ever'?" Applejack,_Rainbow_Dash_and_Pinkie_Pie_on_train_S2E25.png Rarity,Spike,&Fluttershy S2E25.png|Heading to Canterlot. Fluttershy Spike and Rarity S2E25.PNG|"I just have one question. What's a bachelor party?" Rarity beaming S2E25.png|Smiling at Spike's question. Twilight's friends laughing S2E25.png|Twilight's friends laughing at Spike's question... Twilight looking through window S2E25.png|...with the exception of Twilight. Applejack looking at Twilight S2E25.png|"Why the long face, sugarcube?" Twilight thinking about Shining Armor S2E25.png|"I'm just thinking about Shining Armor." Applejack looking at Twilight 2 S2E25.png Applejack talking to Twilight 2 S2E25.png|"Come on, now. You're his sister. He'll always make time for you." Twilight and Applejack S2E25.png|"Couldn't seem to make time to tell me that he was getting married." Train_going_through_tunnels_S2E25.png Royal_Guards_guarding_railway_line_S2E25.png Passing through forcefield S2E25.png|Forcefield passing through the train. Twilight passing through forcefield S2E25.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_getting_off_the_train_S2E25.png S2E25_-_Station_Guards_1.PNG|The very first Earth Pony Guard S2E25_-_Station_Guards_2.PNG Royal_Guards_at_station_1_S2E25.png Royal_Guards_at_station_2_S2E25.png Rarity bring out strange S2E25.png|"Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies." Pinkie about to sneeze S2E25.png|She's about to sneeze. Pinkie sneezing confetti S2E25.png|Now how did she sneeze confetti? Whatever, it's Pinkie Pie. Pinkie walking out from train S2E25.png|Walking out like nothing happened. S2E25_-_Station_Guards_3.PNG|Ladies...... The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png|Twilight's jealousy is worrying Princess_Celestia_guarding_Canterlot_S2E25.png S2E25_-_The_Captain.PNG|Nothing to report, sir. We'll continue with our patrols. S2E25_-_Who_Goes_There.PNG S2E25_-_Long_Time_No_See.PNG|Shining Armor is ecstatic to see his sister. Twilight flinch away S2E25.png|Don't even think about touching me. Twilight how dare you S2E25.png|"How dare you! Not tell me in'' person'' that you were getting married!" Twilight your sister S2E25.png|"I'm your sister!" Twilight for pony sake S2E25.png|"For pony sake!" Shining Armor not my fault S2E25.png|"It's not my fault." Shining Armor major increase S2E25.png|"Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security." Twilight accepting news S2E25.png|Twilight slowly accepting the news. Shining Armor need to see S2E25.png|"This you need to see." S2E25_-_White_Unicorn_Guard.PNG S2E25_-_Unicorn_Guard_Squad.PNG Shining Armor little smile S2E25.png Twilight Shining Armor hug S2E25.png Twilight still pretty ticked S2E25.png|"But I'm still pretty ticked." Twilight don't even know S2E25.png|"That you're marrying somepony I don't even know." Twilight when did you S2E25.png|"When did you even meet." Twilight Princess Mi Amore S2E25.png|"This Princess Mi Amore." Twilight emphasis Cadenza S2E25.png|"Candenzaaa!" Twilight Cadance... S2E25.png|"Candance!?" Twilight the Cadance! S2E25.png|"As in the Cadance!" Twilight greatest foal-sitter S2E25.png|"As in the greatest foal-sitter in all the history of foal-sitters!" s02e25_twilightsroom.png|Twilight's room as a filly Princess Cadance give me hug S2E25.png|Give me a hug. Filly Twilight and Cadance hugging S2E25.png Princess Cadance place bandage S2E25.png|Princess Cadance placing a bandage on Twilight's cut. Princess Cadance kind S2E25.png|Princess Cadance is kind. Princess Cadance who's lucky S2E25.png|"I'm the one who's lucky Twilight!" Princess Cadance oh Twilight S2E25.png|Oh Twilight. Princess Cadance anything but S2E25.png|Young Twilight with Princess Cadance. Young Cadance with filly Twilight S2E25.png Princess Cadance and Twilight as a child S2E25.png Princess Cadance & young Twilight little shake S2E25.png|"And do a little shake!" Princess Cadance & young Twilight laughing S2E25.png|Aww how adorable. Lucky and Wild Fire arguing.png|Lucky and Wild Fire arguing LuckyS2E25 01.png CadanceFlashbackHearts S2E25.PNG CadanceFlashbackmagic S2E25.PNG Cadance works her magic S2E25.png LuckyS2E25_04.png|Love restored! Lucky and Wildfire S2E25.png LuckyS2E25 06.png|All you need is love! Wild Fire S2E25.png|This is Wild Fire, an original character of storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti, as stated on her deviantArt. (Sabrina was one of four storyboarders on "A Canterlot Wedding".) Princess Cadance oh yeah S2E25.png|Oh yeah, that's how you spread love. Young Twilight cute S2E25.png|Adorable. Wouldn't you say. Twilight spots Cadance S2E25.png|Oh... Princess Cadance first appearance S2E25.png|First appearance. Princess Cadance not so pleased S2E25.png|Princess Cadance does not look so pleased. TwilightDanceS2E25.PNG Princess Cadance what are u S2E25.png|"What are you doing!?" Cadance and Shining Armor promo image.png Cadance being possessive of Shining Armor S2E25.png|Twilight senses that something is off with Cadance... but she can't quite put her hoof on what Princess Cadance absolutely S2E25.png|"Absolutely!" I don't look evil. TwilightSuspiciousS2E25.PNG Preparations Twilight unhappy S2E25.png|Why so serious, Twilight? Applejack running S2E25.png Applejack making a cake S2E25.png|A lot of delicious icing on the wedding cake. Applejack sculpting S2E25.png|Ice sculpted in 10 seconds flat Applejack preparing the apple fritters S2E25.png Applejack putting hoof inside Twilight's mouth S2E25.png|"Taste the fritters!" Twilight tasting apple fritter S2E25.png|"Mmm!" Twilight 'Check!' S2E25.png|"Check!" Spike playing with figurine of Shining Armor S2E25.png|"Do you?" Spike playing with figurine of Cadance S2E25.png|"I do!" Spike playing with the figurines S2E25.png|Now kiss! s02e25_spikewithdolls1.png|My dolls! s02e25_spikewithdolls.png|Put those down, young drake Twilight hears Applejack greet S2E25.png|Twilight hears Applejack greet Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png|"Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Twilight doesn't care S2E25.png|Frankly Twilight just doesn't gi...eer care. Twilight face S2E25.png|Twilight is watching. Princess Cadance not amused S2E25.png|Not amused. Princess Cadance squee! S2E25.png|Princess Cadance giving Applejack a very sincere smile. Applejack giving apple fritters to Cadance S2E25.png Cadance eating apple fritter S2E25.png Applejack squee S2E25.png|''SQUEE!'' Cadance taking the bag S2E25.png Bag thrown into bin S2E25.png|Did she just throw that away? Twilight confound look S2E25.png|What is this confound look on Twilight's face. Twilight 'did you see' S2E25.png|"Did... you see what she...?" Rarity sewing S2E25.png|"Oh, you should have seen how she acted back there" Twilight walking S2E25.png|"I don't know when she changed, but she changed!" Twilight imitating Cadance S2E25.png|Twilight imitating Cadance. Twilight LoL face 3 S2E25.png|Speak of the devil pony... Cadance coming in S2E25.png|...and she shall appear. Rarity in front of Cadance S2E25.png Rarity and Cadance S2E25.png Rarity an honor S2E25.png|"Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion." Cadance looking at her dress S2E25.png|Cadance looking at her dress. Will she be pleased by it? Rarity smiling with Pride S2E25.png|Rarity is all smiles. While Princess Cadance is... smiling on the inside. Cadance not pleased with the results of her dress S2E25.png|"I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train." Rarity maintains cool S2E25.png|Rarity maintaining her cool. Rarity with notebook S2E25.png Cadance with the other dresses S2E25.png Twinkleshine 'I think they're lovely' S2E25.png|"I think they're lovely!" Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png|"Me too!" Lyra, twinkleshine and minuette.PNG|"I love them!" Lyra Heartstring's first line. Princess Cadance glare S2E25.png|Her glare is worse than the bat glare. Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance different color S2E25.png|Princess Cadance wants the dresses to be a different color. Rarity quick notice S2E25.png|Rarity only takes quick notice of Twilight's words. Twilight 'maybe her name should be Princess Demandy-pants' S2E25.png|Maybe her name should be Princess Demandy-pants. Pinkie with Cadance S2E25.png|The reception is gonna be great Pinkie playing a game S2E25.png|Games! Pinkie with a big grin S2E25.png Pinkie dancing S2E25.png|Dancing! Princess Cadance freaking out S2E25.png|Another pony who won't take Pinkie serious. Pinkie in front of Cadance S2E25.png|"I think this reception is gonna be perfect! Don't you?" Cadance 'Perfect!' S2E25.png|"Perfect!... Cadance 'if we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party' S2E25.png|...if we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party!" Twilight hiding S2E25.png|What are you doing there, Twilight? Pinkie 'thank you' S2E25.png|"Thank you!" Discussing Cadance S02E25 Celestia and Luna patrol.png|The princesses changing shifts Twilight with a glass of drink S2E25.png Twilight's friends surprised S2E25.png Spike holding figurine of Cadance S2E25.png|"Who, me?" Applejack seeing Spike holding Cadance figurine S2E25.png|"That goes on the cake!" Spike smiling S2E25.png Rarity what ever S2E25.png|"Twilight, whatever are you talking about?" Rarity absolute gem S2E25.png|"Cadance is an absolute gem." Rarity of course she was S2E25.png|"Well of course she is." Rarity why shouldn't she S2E25.png|"Why shouldn't she expect..." Rarity expect very best S2E25.png|"the very best on her wedding day!" Twilight 'love love love' S2E25.png Applejack talking S2E25.png Fluttershy talking S2E25.png|"Well, she did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal." Fluttershy with bird S2E25.png|"But... he was singing really off-key." Bird S2E25.png|She's right, he was off-key. Spike and Pinkie playing with figurines S2E25.png|Pinkie is too busy playing with the figurines with Spike to talk about Cadance's attitude. Rainbow Dash talking S2E25.png|"Sorry, Twi." Rainbow Dash talking 2 S2E25.png|"Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude." Rarity get married S2E25.png|"The princess is about to get married!" Rarity be displaying S2E25.png|"I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying." Rarity result of nerves S2E25.png|"Is simply the result of nerves." Twilight hitting the table S2E25.png Spike, Pinkie and Rarity S2E25.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looking at Twilight S2E25.png Twilight angry S2E25.png|Twilight is not pleased. Twilight talking S2E25.png|"I am not being possessive,..." Twilight talking 2 S2E25.png|"...and I am not taking..." Twilight talking 3 S2E25.png|"...it out on Cadance!" Twilight talking 4 S2E25.png|"You're all just too caught up in your wedding..." Twilight talking 5 S2E25.png|"...planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even..." Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png|"...be a wedding!" Twilight angry 2 S2E25.png|Man, she is so angry. Meeting up with Shining Armor Shining Armor S2E25.png Twilight at the door S2E25.png|Hey, Twilight. Shining Armor lets Twilight in S2E25.png|Get in. Shining Armor 'looking pretty good' S2E25.png|"Your big brother's looking pretty good, don't you think?" Twilight looking S2E25.png Shining Armor 'everything okay' S2E25.png|"Everything okay?" Twilight needs to talk with brother S2E25.png|"We need to talk!" Cadance near the staircase S2E25.png|Oh, there she is. Twilight 'sneaking up on people' S2E25.png|"She sure has a way to sneak up on people." (I think you mean "ponies", not "people".) Cadance wants to talk with Shining Armor for a moment S2E25.png|"Could I speak to you for a moment?" Twilight looking at the door S2E25.png|Now what are they doing in there? Twilight taking a peek S2E25.png|It wouldn't be wrong for me to take a peek. Shining Armor talking to Cadance S2E25.png|"This is my favorite uncle's." Twilight peeking S2E25.png|They are just having a private talk. Shining Armor having headaches S2E25.png|What's wrong, Shining Armor? S02E25 - Cadance's 'Healing Spell'.png|Cadance putting a spell on Shining Armor, meaning that Cadance is evil, or so Twilight thought. Twilight peeking 2 S2E25.png|Oh my... Cadance 'feeling better' S2E25.png|"Feeling better?" Twilight 'she's downright evil' S2E25.png|"She's downright evil!" Twilight running S2E25.png Princess Cadance affectionate S2E25.png|Princess Cadance being affectionate while Shining Armor ponders about Twilight. Princess Cadance satisfied S2E25.png|Cadance satisfied because Twilight left. Luna on night watch S2E25.png|Princess Luna on the lookout. Princess Luna hears something S2E25.png|Something alerts Princess Luna. Luna speaking to Twilight S2E25.PNG|"Who goes there! Stay indoors, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight opening door S2E25.png|"Shining Armor's in real trouble!" All dressed up S2E25.png|All dressed up in new bridesmaids gowns Twilight surprised 2 S2E25.png|Wha? Fluttershy greets Twilight in her dress S2E25.png|Fluttershy greets Twilight at the door Fluttershy with bridesmaid dress S2E25.png|"We're gonna be Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's new bridesmaids!" Twilight bridemaids! S2E25.png|"Bridesmaids!" Twilight 'what happened to her old bridesmaids' S2E25.png|"What happened to her old bridesmaids?!" Applejack 'love love love' S2E25.png|"She did tell us that she love love love if we fill in for them." Rarity working hard & everything S2E25.png|"Seeing as we've been working so hard and everything." Twilight flabbergasted S2E25.png|"And you had your doubts about her." Twilight can't absorb S2E25.png|Twilight looks funny. Twilight going crazy S2E25.png|Twilight may be going crazy now. Rainbow 'all that aerodynamic' S2E25.png|"Doesn't seem all that aereodynamic." Rarity off to fix dress S2E25.png|"I'll see what I can do" Applejack put hat on S2E25.png|Pinkie is best bridesmaid. Applejack lie face S2E25.png|Applejack is lying about something. Practice ceremony and confrontation Celestia, Shining Armor and Spike S2E25.png|The practice ceremony begins. Twilight's friends walking on red carpet S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash wink S2E25.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash about to giggle. Rarity and Rainbow Dash giggling S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash were not S2E25.png|No, we were not acting like little fillies! Opening big door S2E25.png Princess Cadance at the door S2E25.png Shining Armor with mouth open S2E25.png|Shining Armor happy to see Cadance. Cadance walking on red carpet S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor affectionate S2E25.png|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor being affectionate. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor notice missing S2E25.png|Hey wheres Twilight? Spike playing with figurines S2E25.png|"Do you?" Spike throwing Shining Armor figurine S2E25.png|"I do!" Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png|Where's Twilight? Everypony looking S2E25.png Twilight opening the door S2E25.png|There she is! Twilight 'I'm here!' S2E25.png|"I'm here!" The confrontation S2E25.png|"I'm not gonna stand next to her. And neither should you!" Shining Armor face S2E25.png Shining Armor looking at Cadance S2E25.png|"I'm sorry, I don't, I don't know why she's acting like this." Princess Cadance just ignore S2E25.png|"Maybe we should just ignore her." Twilight is angry S2E25.png Fluttershy and Twilight S2E25.png|"Oh goodness, are you okay?" Twilight 'I'm fine!' S2E25.png Applejack 'You sure about that' S2E25.png|"You sure about that?" Twilight move Applejack S2E25.png|Get out of my face Applejack. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie S2E25.png|What is she gonna do? Princess Cadance pointed at S2E25.png|"SHE'S EVIL!" Shining Armor protecting Princess Cadance S2E25.png|No, not you Shining Armor. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie S2E25.png|Even Pinkie is shocked. S02E25 Twilight accuses Cadance.png Princess Cadance behind me S2E25.png|She's behind me isn't she. Twilight confronting Cadance S2E25.png|Twilight accusing Cadance. Cadance intimidated S2E25.png Princess Cadance cornered S2E25.png|Twilight has Princess Cadance cornered. Twilight 'that makes his eyes went all' S2E25.png|"I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all.." Twilight spinny eyes S2E25.png|Spinny eyes Princess Celestia are u serious S2E25.png Princess Cadance blushing S2E25.png|Cadance blushing out of of embarrassment . Twilight mean grin S2E25.png|I have you now. Twilight Faces Cadance.PNG Princess Cadance why are you S2E25.png|"Why are you doing this to me!" Twilight 'because you're evil' S2E25.png|"Because you're evil!" Cadance running away S2E25.png|"EVIL!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash shocked! S2E25.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash... well their faces speak for them. Rarity & Rainbow Dash can't believe S2E25.png Twilight proud with herself S2E25.png|Twilight feels proud with herself. Twilight bumping into Shining Armor S2E25.png|Ouch! S02E25 Twilight looked down on.png|She looks a lot younger from this angle Twilight acting cute S2E25.png|Hehe...oops. Shining Armor angry S2E25.png|Twilight, I am disappointed. Shining Armor spinning eyes S2E25.png|Spinny eyes Shining Armor having headaches 2 S2E25.png|He is having the headaches again. Twilight feeling guilt S2E25.png|Twilight may feel guilt coming on. Twilight yeah sure S2E25.png|Yeah I find it hard to believe you. Twilight let me finish S2E25.png|Are you going to let me speak! Twilight's friends shocked S2E25.png|Shocked Twilight new expression S2E25.png|What expression is this? Twilight & Shining Armor stare off S2E25.png|Epic stare off. Twilight let me help S2E25.png|Let me help you. Twilight no wait! S2E25.png|No wait! S02E25 Shining Armor cuts off Twilight.png|"Don't bother coming to the wedding!" Twilight sinking in S2E25.png|Reality is sinking in. Twilight what have I done S2E25.png|What have I done. Twilight on red carpet S2E25.png|Poor Twilight. Twilight's friends leaving Twilight S2E25.png|Twilight's friends are leaving Twilight after her accusations. Celestia angry S2E25.png|Even Celestia is angry. Twilight saddened S2E25.png|Twilight in tears. Twilight walking 2 S2E25.png|"Maybe I was being overprotective." S02E25 Twilight on steps.png|"I could have gained a sister..." S02E25 Twilight despair on steps.png|"But instead... I just lost a brother..." Twilight singing BBBFF reprise S2E25.png|"He was my..." Mini Twilight and Shining together S2E25.png|"...big brother best friends..." Mini Twilight and Shining together 2 S2E25.png|"...forever." Mini Shining disappears S2E25.png S02E25 Twilight alone.png|"And now we'll never do anything..." S02E25 Twilight alone 2.png|"...together." Cadance stepping on small Twilight S2E25.png|Crushing her moment. T_T Twilight crying S2E25.png Cadance putting her hoof on Twilight S2E25.png|shhhhh, shhhhh Cadance smiling S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm sorry' S2E25.png|"I'm sorry!" Chrysalis's evil eyes.png Cadance 'You will be' S2E25.png|"You will be!" Green light shining S2E25.png Horn glowing green S2E25.png Twilight not good S2E25.png|Oh this is so not good. Twilight surrounded by green fire S2E25.png A Fire Circle.PNG Chrysalis in her Cadance disguise S2E25.png|What's worse than green fire and a mare with an evil smile? Twilight inside the green fire S2E25.png|What a twist. Cadance looking behind S2E25.png|Sinister look CadanceEvil S2E25.PNG|Cadance knows you need contacts, glasses, or lasik eye surgery. Category:Season 2 episode galleries